


A Lesson In Professionalism

by blackwatch-jess (KessijaScene)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, FUCK, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, this awakened something in me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KessijaScene/pseuds/blackwatch-jess
Summary: From a request about Hanzo and his S/O dabbling in kinky roleplay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So holy fuck, this was such a fun prompt to fill.
> 
> If you like this, check out where it was originally posted at xreader.tumblr.com!

The idea had been brought over breakfast of all things. You had been munching happily on cereal, scrolling through your phone to check your emails. Hanzo had been doing something similar, when he suddenly looked up and eyed you wordlessly.

“What’s wrong, babe?” you said, glancing at him briefly.

“Let’s roleplay.”

You coughed, eyes widening as your dropped your spoon. “What like right now?”

“No!” He laughed. You shook your head out to collect yourself. “But...sometime.”

“Oh. Alright. Like, I’m going to assume you mean sex, right?” He nodded. You mulled it over, eventually pursing your lips and nodding. “Yeah, sure. What do you want to do?” You picked your spoon back up, returning to your cereal as you two kicked ideas around. It took a little bit, but you two finally agreed on something. You had to admit, the more you thought about it, the more you were looking forward to it.

You were sat at the kitchen table in question. You had on a plain white button-up and a black pencil skirt. You tugged at the hem, and your heels clicked against the floor. You weren’t wearing underwear, and that only had you buzzing with anticipation. There were some unimportant looking papers in front of you. You picked up a pen and scribbled at them. There was a knock on the wall.

“Mr. Shimada,” you said, looking up. Your breath caught in your throat, and you had to reel yourself in. Hanzo was in one of his suits he reserved for business, and goddamn did he look delicious. He pulled at his cufflinks, gaze steely as he looked at you. “Please, come in.”

He took slow steps toward you, sitting across from you at the kitchen table. He folded his hands on it. “It is good to meet with you,” he said smoothly. “My assistant has been telling me of the strides your company is making. I am impressed.”

“I am glad to hear it, sir.” You leaned forward on your elbows, trying to hide your pounding heartbeat. “Our financial department has been integral to helping us expand. As you can see, they’re far beyond competent.”

“Indeed,” he agreed. Hanzo rocked back, looking down his nose at you. You kept yourself from biting your lip. Oh, this was a good idea. “I hear that you have been looking at potentially striking a deal with our corporation.”

“That is correct, Mr. Shimada.” You shuffled through your papers to busy your shaking hands. “I believe our company can offer you connections here that would be invaluable. And our mutual cooperation with one another would benefit both of our organizations.”

Hanzo made a noise in his throat. He stood up, hands behind his back as he prowled around the table. “Is that so?”

“Absolutely. I’ve prepared the data necessary to show you how beneficial this move would be for both of us.” You scribbled again on the papers, writing ‘holy fuck this is hot.’ He leaned over your shoulder, breath hot on your skin as he stared at the papers.

“I see.” He leaned away again, but he was still poised behind you. “Unfortunately, I’m not interested in numbers.”

“Mr. Shimada, if you’ll listen, sir, I promise what I have will impress you.” The dishwasher kicked on and startled you almost out of the facade. You quickly focused back in.

“Oh, what you have certainly  _ does _ impress me,” he purred, hand falling to your shoulder. He leaned into your ear. “Like I said. I am not interested in numbers.” His teeth teased the shell of your ear, and your breath hitched. “I am interested in something far more pleasing.”

“Mr. Shimada,” you breathed. “This is highly unprofessional.” His hand slid into your hair, pulling back with a sharp movement. You moaned, hand flying up to cover your mouth.

“It sounds as though you are enjoying my unprofessionalism.” He pulled the chair back, the legs scraping against the floor. He stepped in front of you. His thumb ran over your bottom lip before dipping into your mouth and pulling it open gently. “Are you?” His hand left your mouth.

“Y-yes, sir,” you babbled.

“Good.” He stepped back, hands behind his back again. “Why don’t you sit on the desk? It might be useful.”

You pushed the papers to the ground and hopped up eagerly. Hanzo pressed forward, hands immediately hiking your skirt up. You gasped.

“No panties? My dear, it seems as though you prepared for this very outcome. How  _ unprofessional _ .” His fingers slid against your slick pussy, and you moaned. His resolve was solid, keeping up with the game no matter what. Your spread your thighs further. Your clit was throbbing, and he refused to touch it. You made a frustrated noise. “Is something the matter?”

“Mr. Shimada,” you breathed, blushing slightly. “Please--”

“Please, what?” There was a smirk on his lips.

“Touch me.” You hated saying it, and the grin on his face showed he knew it.

“Where, my dear?” he sang, fingers growing still.

“My clit, sir,” you whined, your face red.

Hanzo relented, rubbing you hard. You threw your head back, keening as you rocked your hips. You were taking short soft breaths, thighs shaking as you pressed harder against him.

“Gonna--” you breathed. And he took his hand away. You sobbed, your head spinning from how close you were. He let you relax, watching your chest heave until it steadied again.

“You will cum when I say,” Hanzo said, trying to keep the disinterested look on his face. The outline of his hard cock in his pants gave it away. “Is that understood?”

“Yes, Mr. Shimada,” you whispered, trying to find your voice.

“Good girl,” he purred, and it sent a jolt of arousal right between your legs. You gasped, and his eyes sparkled as he added that to his mental checklist.

He dropped to his knees and pushed your skirt up farther. His tongue licked up your pussy, circling your clit before he took it between his lips and sucked. You scratched at the table before your hands went to his hair. You pressed him closer and his tongue flicked against you. One hand raised up and he slid a finger inside you. You folded forward, crying out. He crooked his finger, stroking the spot that killed you. You panted heavily, another orgasm building.

“Mr. Shimada--” you moaned, head falling back. You rocked against his mouth, chasing your orgasm. You were almost there when he slipped away from you. You slammed a fist against the table, grinding your teeth together. He stood up and raised his hand to your face, and you licked it clean. He pulled you into a kiss and you whimpered. Hanzo pulled away, dropping to bite your neck. His tongue lapped at the bruise in an apology. “Han--Mr. Shimada, please, please let me cum, sir.” Your earlier embarrassment was gone. Your skin was slick with sweat, and your sex ached from two denied orgasms.

“Mmm,” he hummed. “You did ask quite nicely, my dear, and you’ve been  _ such  _ a darling about my terms. I do think you’ve earned it.” You could have cried you were so happy. “However, I don’t think it’s quite fair if we just skip to me fucking you.” Heat pooled in your belly. “Is it?”

“No, sir.”

“I’m glad we are on the same page.” He stepped back, undoing his pants. He pulled his cock free, and the sight of it sent a shiver of arousal through you.

Without him saying another word, you slid down from the table to your knees. You kissed along his length. You dragged your tongue up it, lapping at the bead of precum. He sighed, head falling back. You wrapped your hand around the base, taking the tip in your mouth. You flicked your tongue around him before flattening your tongue as you slid down his length. The head of dick bumped the back of your throat and your eyes watered. You sucked him slowly, stroking what you couldn’t fit and making a show of drooling on him. Hanzo moaned loudly, hands winding into your hair. You bobbed your head, teasing him like he’d been doing to you, the bastard. He sucked in a harsh breath through clenched teeth. He tugged you off him.

“Get up,” he barked. You stood up, and he grabbed your hips, placing you back on the table. He tore at your blouse, popping the top buttons. He hiked your skirt up, sliding his cock inside you as his mouth worked your breasts. You cried out, palms flat against the table to keep you balanced. He yanked your bra down, tongue circling your exposed nipples as he stroked you hard. The table jerked slightly at a particularly rough thrust. Your nails dug into the table for purchase and you whined. Hanzo’s hips snapped against yours, his dick stretching your walls deliciously.

“Hanzo,” you breathed. “God, Hanzo, gonna--”

“Cum for me,” he moaned, thrusting harder.

You did as you were told, crying out his name as you came. You clenched down on him, and Hanzo yelled, spilling into you. You both stayed where you were for a moment, catching your breath. He leaned away from you, kissing you softly.

“Holy shit, that was so good,” you breathed, chest still heaving.

Hanzo laughed. “Yes, it was.”

“Let’s do it again.”


End file.
